Sorpresas y Coincidencias
by gothique-jedi
Summary: La vida da giros inesperados. Ella una promesa del doblaje de voz,El una estrella de pop, ella fan de One Direction, el un amante de su voz. gracias a una feliz confusión podrán pasar dos semanas juntos. Pero así se maneja la vida ¿cierto? Llena de.. Sorpresas y Coincidencias
1. Agradecimientos

Agradecimientos

Ustedes podrían creer por el hecho de que mi nombre es el único que sale en el titulo que este es un proyecto solista, pero se trata de un trabajo en conjunto.

En primer lugar a la musa responsable de esta historia, mi hermana de pluma Christiane Bravo, por su infinito afecto y apoyo hacia mi trabajo y ser una hermana para mi, mil gracias por todas las charlas que concibieron este relato, espero que esta mini ficción que cree para ti sea de tu agrado.

A Ame Serminov por los sies y los noes por el apoyo que me ha brindado desde mis inicios algún dia entenderé que siempre-llevas-razón.

A Artdiatrt que escucho tres versiones de la historia de Christiane y Niall hasta dar con la versión definitiva (y no mandarme a la mierda).

Y claro a los responsables de que siga escribiendo. Ustedes mis queridos lectores, quienes me han acompañado desde mis inicios, y me motivan a dar lo mejor de mí en cada historia.

SON TODOS MARAVILLOSOS.

Su amiga

Gothique-Jedi


	2. Confusión y Sorpresas

Confusión y sorpresas

Decir que soy fan de One direction es faltar a la verdad, pero Chris ha insistido tanto en la última semana que termine por acceder a acompañarla al concierto que termine por acceder.

Y aquí estoy, en pleno aeropuerto internacional de la Ciudad de México, si de mí dependiera estaríamos en la TAPO , además viajar en autobús nos saldría más barato, pero Chris quería ahorrar tiempo..

Según ella para que le diera un pequeño tour por la ciudad. Ya, como si no la conociera, había leído en un blog que 1D arribaría a la misma hora que nosotras. Por el bien del viaje y de nuestra amistad decidí no externarle que seguramente los guardaespaldas y el mar de fans que seguro los esperaba nos impedirían la vista.

Mi sospecha se confirmo apenas bajar del avión, pues sus ojos de color castaño intenso escudriñaban el lugar, nos dirigimos a recoger el equipaje, el cual dicho sea de paso tardo siglos en aparecer.

Al fin pudimos recoger nuestra maleta y tomar un taxi, gracias a nuestros flamantes trabajos como actrices de doblaje nos pudimos costear la mejor suite en el hotel más costoso en el que encontramos sitio.

Genial-pensé al entrar en nuestra suite, la cual tenía dos cuartos, y el lujo desbordaba por todos lados –una hora en la capital y nada raro a pasado. Un grito ahogado por parte de Chris me hizo saber que había hablado demasiado rápido.

Lau, mira esto-me dijo emocionada mientras me tendía su maleta.

Me acerque con curiosidad, seguramente me iba a decir que se le habían olvidado los boletos o que el concierto se cancelaba, pero lo que encontré era una maleta negra con una etiqueta con trébol y el nombre de Niall Horan bordado en un costado. Nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando nos ofrecieron este trabajo, o cuando presentamos "Inmortales"* nuestra novela, en la cual encarnamos las diosas Atenea (yo) y Afrodita (Chris) ,¿y cómo no estarlo? Por una feliz confusión la maleta de su chico favorito de 1D había llegado a sus manos, y si las coincidencias seguían Niall tendría su maleta.

Me miro con esa mirada tan suya que me indica que un plan ya se estaba formando en su mente, por supuesto yo estaba incluido en el.

Suspire resignada.

Bien ¿Cuál es el plan?

Ningún plan extraordinario, no te alteres, solo buscare algo que nos indique donde se hospeda.

Antes de que pudiera detenerla ya estaba revisando el equipaje de la súper estrella.

Lau, mira esto.

Maldito sea mi sentido de la curiosidad-pensé para mis adentros, acercándome para observar lo que la había dejado atónita.

En sus manos tenía un libro, pero no cualquier libro, era aquel con el que nos habíamos dado a conocer como escritoras, ahogue un grito. No era solo un ejemplar .. ¡ERA LA EDICION ESPECIAL!

Si un chico de fama mundial como Niall leía nuestro libro debía ser un éxito, intercambiamos una mirada de incredulidad, Chris sugirió firmárselo,claro ¿y qué le pondría? "A Niall, abrazos Laura", ni que decir de lo que Chris le escribiría.

Mientras seguíamos buscando donde encontrarlo, una hoja se cayó del libro, tenía pinta de ser una factura, la recogí y la leí.

Mira esto Hotel Lotus, oye esto simplificara nuestra búsqueda-comente esbozando una sonrisa.

Me apuesto lo que sea a que nos lo toparemos de un momento a otro.-afirmo Chris con un brillo en los ojos que le creía olvidado, ese mismo brillo que en su día me lleno de confianza y me aseguro que éramos un equipo.

La hora de la cena llego y nos alistamos para bajar a cenar, se suponía que íbamos en plan incognito, pero la verdad es que atraíamos más miradas de las que evitábamos. Apenas el mesero nos había tomado la orden cuando hubo un gran revuelo, y cinco chicos se sentaron en la mesa contigua a la nuestra. No necesita el codazo que Chris me dio en las costillas para saber quiénes eran.

De pronto Nial se nos acerco con una sonrisa.

Disculpen chicas ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?-pregunto en perfecto español a mi lado Chris se encontraba en shock yo sonreí "Bendito karma "pensé para mis adentros, me adelante a mi amiga y nos presente.

Laura Cordero y Christiane Bravo, actrices de doblaje y escritoras-Nial me estrecho la mano sorprendidó.

A lo mejor has visto nuestro libro "Inmortales"-dijo Chris estrechando su mano, a Niall se le cayó la mandíbula al escucharla.

¿Inmortales?, me encanta ese libro tengo la edición especial, podrían firmármelo?-pregunto ilusionado.

Con gusto-respondimos al unisonó

Niall sonrió y le hizo señas al resto del grupo, en menos de lo que cuento ya nos encontrábamos cenando con 1D.

Chris como ya lo había previsto se encontraba charlando animadamente con Niall y yo me la pase hablando con el resto de comics y videojuegos, mas tarde nos enteramos de que estaban hospedados en el mismo piso que nosotras así que subimos los 7 para que Niall y Chris intercambiaran las maletas , mientras seguíamos hablando note que Niall miraba a mi amiga todo endiosado, el elevador se puso haber caído y el irlandés solo habría notado los ojos castaños de mi amiga que a esas alturas ya lo tenían hechizado. Quedamos para el día siguiente, y en cuanto entramos a nuestra suite Chris exhibía una sonrisa radiante, la mire con interés durante un rato, pues no la veía así desde que estábamos en primer semestre de la carrera.

¿Qué tanto me miras?-me pregunto después de un rato.

Nada, pero al parecer Afrodita ya encontró a su Hefesto ¿cierto?-dije en son de burla haciendo alusión a nuestro libro.

Mejor cierra el pico Atenea, no creas que me pasó por alto tu plática aparentemente inocente con Zayn, que si me gusta tu libro que si te gustan las mismas frikadas que a mí...

Solo trato de ser...

Nada, yo sé lo que vi-dijo triunfante.

Vale, tu ganas miss Horan-musite

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que ella lo interrumpió.

Lau, Niall me invito a ir con el a tomar un café ¿a que procede?-me pregunto con ese gesto tan suyo que solo utiliza cuando necesita consejo.

Procede a que mañana espero verte más guapa que de costumbre, porque te vas a ir a tomar ese café con Niall Horan, no te preocupes los otros y yo nos perderemos en nuestras "Frikadas" hay un par de lugares que se que les gustaran.-dije sonriendo

Chris me miro sorprendida.

Se cuanto has deseado conocerlos, ,y como ya lo he dicho la oportunidad solo toca una vez ,además somos un equipo ¿no?, tu harías lo mismo por mí.

Chris asintió sonriendo, pasamos la siguiente media hora eligiendo lo que usaríamos al otro día, corrección eligiendo lo que Chris usaría al otro día, la que iba a liar con uno de los 1D era ella, no yo .

Al final escogió unos jeans un top negro con morado, estábamos por irnos a dormir cuando escuchamos que en la suite continua alguien cantaba Midnigth Memories, nos miramos y comenzamos a reír.

Es un buen presagio-comente bostezando

Lo mejor será irnos a dormir ya mañana nos espera un día bastante movidito- me dijo Chris con la misma cara de sueño

Te espera un día movidito-corregí yo.

Nos, ¿estamos juntas en esto cierto?

Cierto-respondí, Chris me revolvió el pelo maternalmente, minutos después deje que el sueño se apoderara de mí, en la habitación de junto Christiane pasaba la noche en vela a causa de la emoción…


End file.
